Pressure
by ring mah b3LL
Summary: AU. Draco and Hermione had something special, but he messed it up. He wants to be with her but now what? Hermione is under pressure and now has to face their secret relationship being exposed. NEWLY REVISED ALL CHAPTERS!
1. Crying

**I reread this story and decided to edit it and add to it. Im not going to quit just yet. I also intend on updating often, so stick with it. Read & review, if you please. **

**I only own the plot. Rowling is the genius, not me. **

The Great Hall was filled with raucous laughter and chattering of students as they cheerfully greeted each other after the long summer break. As Draco Malfoy sat down at the Slytherin table he glanced over at the Gryffindors and to his displeasure he saw that _she _was avoiding his eyes. His insides ached as he saw that her cheeks were tearstained and her lunkhead best friends were oblivious. He wanted to hold her again and kiss her softly. He wanted to let her know that he was there for her and that he would beat the pulp out of whoever made her sad.

He took a small sip of his pumpkin juice and began to reminisce about their secret friendship.

_It was late in the night, and he felt like reading because he could not sleep. His mother had passed on just a few days previous and his heart was broken. The overwhelming sense of loss surrounded his dreams but when he fell asleep reading his dreams were peaceful. _

_He snuck out of his common room and quickly stole to the library. He looked at many selections and couldn't decide which one to read, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. _

_Stupid, Mudblood Granger sitting with a pile of books splayed open around her creating her own little safe haven. Parchment was laying under her head and a quill was in her hand as if she was about to write. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open forming a soft "oh" shape. A small line of drool was dribbling onto her essay and her curly hair was everywhere. _

_If this had been any other time he would have woken her up and taunted her, maybe even made her cry. But looking at her he realized he needed some peace so he sat across from her and watched her sleep. _

_He watched a piece of hair fall in front of her mouth and fly away as she blew out. He watched this cycle a few times, the hair falling back, exhale, the hair flowing away, before he slowly reached across the table and pushed the hair out of the way. _

_Hermione blinked a couple of times and pulled her head up off the table to find Draco Malfoy watching her. She quickly wiped the drool off of her cheek and glared at him._

"_What're you looking at?" she asked viciously._

_He looked at her but before he could answer, tears came to his eyes and he couldn't stop them. She looked at him in shock. This great big muggle hater was sitting in front of her just crying. Unsure of what to do, she put her hand on top of his in a gesture of comfort. _

"_Get off Mudblood." He spat._

_She pulled her hand back and looked at him with confusion in her eyes before she started closing her books and organizing her things, ignoring his sobs. She got up to leave when she heard, "Please, I'm sorry, don't go." _

_She looked at him and sat down warily. She waited for his crying to subside before speaking. _

"_Malfoy," She hesitated, "Are you okay?"_

_Silence.._

"_What happened?"_

"_She's dead. She was there all my life and then she's gone. And I don't know what to do. I can't breathe, I can't think, I can't eat and I can't sleep. Everything hurts."_

_Hermione just looked at him. Seeing her confusion, he whispered, "My mum." _

"_Oh. Malfoy, I'm sorry. I can't even imagine the kind of pain you're going through. I'm so sorry." Her voice was so kind, reminding him of his mother, causing him to hurt even more._

_Hermione sensing this new wave of distress reached her hand across the table again and held his hand. When he didn't pull away disgusted, she rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb. She stood up and walked around the table so she could sit next to him. She kept holding his hand and gently, hesitantly reached up to his face and wiped away his tears. _

"_Thanks Granger." He whispered. _

_She looked into his eyes and smiled sadly. They sat there for a long time, each of them just soaking in their own thoughts._

_It was then that she kissed him softly on the cheek, forever changing their lives. _

"_I have to go. But if you need to talk, I'll be here tomorrow night also." She slowly let go of his hand and gathered her stuff before leaving. _

_Malfoy smiled and realized that he would definitely be going to the library the next evening._

The clattering of a fork on Blaise's plate brought him back to the present.

Hermione had been there for him when he was in the most pain and here she was crying and he couldn't hold her hand or wipe away her tears. It was killing him.

He watched her as she sat through dinner like a zombie, not touching her food, tears welling up but never quite escaping her eyes. Then he watched her stand up and walk out of the Great Hall.

Mumbling an excuse to his friends he quickly left the hall, in search of the girl he needed to comfort.


	2. Her Broken Heart

**I only own the plot. Rowling is the genius, not me.**

Draco went to the library but was not surprised when he didn't find Hermione there. He found her sitting outside under _their _tree. As he walked towards her, a swarm of memories put him off.

_They had made it a sort of ritual: meeting in the library late at night to talk, to hold hands and to share their dreams. Of course, they kept up appearances, throwing little insults at one another in potions class and in the corridors, but he smirked at her and secretly she knew that she meant so much more to him than anyone else could imagine. _

_He told her his secrets and aspirations. To her, he confessed he had no wishes of becoming a death eater. To him, she confessed that she wanted to become a professor. She hadn't told Ron or Harry that because she knew that they would take the mickey out of her for being such a bookworm. Draco hadn't laughed; he merely smiled and kissed her hand._

_They grew closer and their friendship bloomed. _

_On his birthday, she surprised him with a generous gift. It was a silver watch with diamonds and emeralds and engraved on the back was "so you can see the time, even though you are timeless". _

"_Hermione this is too much." He said quietly. _

"_Happy birthday, Draco. You are my best friend and I love you."_

_He smiled at her, it was the first time she had said those three words to him. Although it was following the words "best friend" he was happy._

_It was then that he realized he had fallen in love with her._

_He was scared shitless. _

_For her birthday, he planned to tell her. He wanted to do something special for her so she would know how much she meant to him. _

_On the morning of her birthday, thirteen owls greeted her, sitting all around her room. Each owl had a rose in its beak. She collected each flower and one by one the owls flew out her window until she got to the last owl, which had a fake rose in its beak and a note around its neck. She took the note and the fake rose and added it to the other flowers to make a brilliant bouquet. _

_Then she read the note: _

"_Dearest Hermione,_

_You are seventeen today. I know we have been sworn enemies longer than we have been friends however I have come to care for you more than words can express. Therefore I would like it very much if you would spend the day with me, celebrating the way one should when they turn seventeen. Send the reply with the last owl._

_Also, you should have received twelve roses and one artificial rose. Please keep them in a vase where you will be able to see them daily. I will explain why they are important when we meet. _

_Yours truly,_

_DM"_

_She met him outside the Great Hall twenty minutes later and he led her to the shade of a beautiful tree with blossoming branches and a shady spot at the bottom. _

_They had a picnic right there with some light conversation. Draco was getting increasingly nervous but she looked at him and smiled and he knew it would be alright._

"_Thank you Draco for the flowers and breakfast. This was amazing. Probably one of the best birthdays I have had, well except when I was five years old and my parents-"_

_She was going on and on when he cut her off, "Hermione." She shut up and looked at him. She reached for his hand. _

"_Slowly but surely," he started nervously, "those roses will die. I will love you until the last one dies." He looked down. _

"_The last one is fake Draco." She said slowly. _

_He looked at her, waiting for her to understand._

"_Ah." Then she did something surprising both him and herself. She leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't a kiss between just friends. It was deep and filled with love and it was at that moment he knew that she felt the same way. The kiss lasted for a few minutes and when she pulled back she had a brilliant smile._

"_Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?" _

_She looked at him with consideration before deciding, "It has to be kept secret, Draco. This could be dangerous.__" But she smiled and kissed him once more._

Merlin, he would love to kiss her under that tree again. He walked up to her slowly and sat next to her.

"What's wrong love?" he said quietly.

She glared at him and scooted away.

"Hermione, please talk to me."

"You want me to talk, Draco? Alright, I'll talk. Fuck you." She wasn't crying anymore, her eyes were filled with pain and hate. "I hate you more than you can imagine. I gave you so much then you have the guts to do what you did?"

"I love you Hermione. I'm sorry. What happened? What did I do?"

"You don't know? Drop the act Malfoy. Hah! You love me? Well I don't love you anymore. Maybe I never did." She said turning away from his tears. She huffed and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Hermione?"

"It's Granger to you."

"What did I do?"

"Just shut up!" she screamed. Every disheartening word that came out of her mouth made her want to vomit, she didn't want to hurt him. She wanted to tell him the truth but she had to convince him that she hated him. It was proving hard though because all she wanted to do was kiss him and hold him in her arms. She sighed, it did no good to dwell on dreams.

"You broke my heart, Malfoy."

"How, Hermione?" he whispered, unsure of her answer.

She paused and looked down at her dirty trainers.

"How?" he repeated firmly.

She exhaled and with a shaky voice she replied, "You know what you did."


	3. In Love With a Mudblood

**I only own the plot. Rowling is the genius, not me.**

Draco lay in his bed hearing her last words repeat in his head: "You know what you did." He could not figure out what he did.

Knowing he would be unable to sleep, he got out of bed, collected his wand, and put on some plain robes. He quietly snuck out into the common room and taking a pinch of floo powder out of the little jar near the fireplace he whispered fiercely, "The Manor" and threw the powder into the dying flames.

Stepping into a handsome dining room with a table built to seat forty, Draco brushed some soot off his robes before starting his search.

He found his father in the library, going through some paperwork that dealt with some major investments he had made.

"Father, we need to talk."

Lucius looked up from his work with a small look of surprise on his face. He quickly composed himself before speaking.

"How was your first day back, Draco?"

"It was fine, Father. Enough small talk please. I am here to talk to you about Hermione."

Lucius grimaced as he remembered Draco telling him about being in love with the mudblood saint.

"What about her Draco? Did something happen? You look terrible."

Draco shrugged in defeat, "Of course I look terrible. I am bloody miserable. She broke up with me! I have no idea why!"

"She's a mudblood and she probably realized that she wasn't good enough for you. Smart girl she is."

Draco snarled, "Do you hear yourself Father? Blood! You think that she has dirty blood? Well I have seen her bleed and the blood that runs through her veins is just as red as mine! Maybe it's even redder! And you know what, Father?" he spat venomously. "I am going to marry her in the future and we will have a family! The next Malfoy will be a half blood!"

Lucius smirked, "She won't marry you Draco."

"She loves me."

"She told you that she hated you."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "I didn't tell you that. How did you know?"

"I have my ways."

"What did you do to her?"

"I instructed her to break it off and she agreed to it."

"Oh and why is that? What did you do to her?"

"I just mentioned that her family is out there unprotected and vulnerable." He said casually, looking down at his nails as if bored.

Draco quickly pulled his wand out and pointed it at his father, "I love her. If you harm her or her family in any way, I will kill you."

"Kill your own father, Draco? Surely you wouldn't."

"You would hurt your own family." He said accusingly.

"No Draco. I would never hurt my own family. We Malfoys are proud and though feelings are for the weak, your mother taught me how to love and I wouldn't stoop so low as to hurt my own family." Lucius said angrily.

"You already tried to hurt your family. You threatened your future daughter-in-law. That's family." He said putting emphasis on daughter-in-law.

"You won't marry her, Draco. You are too shallow. There will be someone prettier. Someone smarter. Someone better, always. You claim you love her but when you leave her for some other ninny and you break her heart how will you feel then?"

Draco looked at his father and thought about what he said. He carefully weighed his words, and then after a long silence he spoke.

"You are right Father. There will always be someone prettier, smarter, better. But to me Hermione is the prettiest girl in the world. I see girls at school that I used to think were 'hot' and they are ugly in comparison. She's glowing. She's beautiful. She is the smartest girl in the world. She's clever and witty and she can think under pressure and she can solve problems. And as for better? Maybe, maybe there is someone out there better than Hermione. But not for me, no, Hermione is perfect for me. She is everything and yes, Father, I fell in love with a MUDBLOOD."

"Draco you sound like a fool. I don't want to hear a little lovesick speech about a girl who loathes you."

"She doesn't loathe me. I can see it in her eyes. She loves me. You threatened her, that's why she said those things. Leave her and her family alone."

Lucius rubbed his eyes, he had a lot of work to do and he needed to get some sleep before meeting with the Minister of Magic tomorrow morning.

"I forbid you to see that girl." He sighed. "Draco, leave. I have work to do." With an air of finality, he gestured Draco out and continued going through his work papers.

Draco stomped out and when he arrived back in his room, he flopped down on his bed with an oddly victorious smile on his face. He knew the fight with his father was just beginning but he felt so happy that Hermione didn't hate him. He fell into a serene sleep where he dreamt of holding her in his arms.


	4. Another Obstacle

**I only own the plot. Rowling is the genius, not me.**

Hermione woke up with a headache and when she opened her eyes and looked down at her bedspread she understood. She was surrounded by crumpled tissues that revealed her sadness.

Scolding herself for crying herself to sleep, over a boy, Draco Malfoy no less, Hermione rolled out of bed and prepared herself for a new day. She trudged over to her mirror. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy, and her nose was running. Hermione looked downright dreadful.

Turning away from the mirror, a fresh batch of tears stung her eyes. She wasn't crying because she looked disgusting, it was because of the fact that if _he _saw her like this he would tell her that she was beautiful.

_That's because he is an amazing and kind person. _She thought bitterly. _I wish I could just be with him._

Muttering about how unfair her muddy life was, Hermione dug through her wardrobe and found some clothes. It was a Saturday and she thought it was a perfect day to spend in the library.

_Oh, who am I kidding? It's a perfect day to spend under our secret little tree. _She rolled her eyes before correcting herself. _It's not 'our' anymore. It's me, and then there is a him._

After shoving on a pair of jeans and a simple, white tee, she grabbed her backpack before making her way to the library.

Once she reached her favorite table near the back, she put her stuff down and went off to collect books. Picking out some transfiguration books, she returned to the table and started flipping through them, building up her little fortress of books.

Hermione took out a clean piece of parchment and dipping her quill in her pot of ink, she started writing the essay McGonagall assigned them.

Draco arrived in the library and looked around. After seeing her, he smiled. He knew she would come in here.

He slowly walked up to her table and he felt like it was a blast from the past. She was surrounded by her books with her quill posed in her hand, but she wasn't sleeping like the first time. She was looking at Draco sadly.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"Go away, Draco." She said dejectedly.

"Hermione, please don't do this. I know you love me."

She stood up suddenly, "Oh yeah Draco Malfoy? You think you know everything!" As she ranted, she put her stuff away, "I don't want to be with you anymore. It was a mistake." She whispered it harshly into his face.

As she started to walk away, Draco quietly spoke, "I know my father threatened you Hermione."

She stopped and turned around, carefully setting her books upon the table. She looked up into his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't know everything. But I know he threatened you. I know you love me. And I know you want to be with me. "

Hermione looked at the ground and let out a sigh.

Draco stepped forward cautiously before reaching his arms out and wrapping them around her waist. She came closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Hermione."

She pulled away and fear was in her eyes.

"No. Even though you know about your father, it's not going to be okay. You can't stop him, Draco. I'm sorry. But I am too scared for my family. This just won't work."

"Hermione, I will never let anything bad happen to you or your family. Please be with me, I love you."

She was startled; he had said it so lovingly yet there was a plea in his voice.

"And I love you Draco. But-"

He cut her off with a soft kiss. Hermione leaned into the kiss and decided that to hell with Lucius, she could be with whomever she wanted.

Draco pulled away from her and smiled before picking up her books and grabbing her hand, leading her out of the library. Once they were in the corridors, they separated, she followed him from a few feet away so they didn't draw attention to themselves.

Once they were outside of the castle, Hermione grabbed his hand and walked with him until they reached their tree. Draco conjured up a blanket and spread it out over the grass. They sat down, Hermione between his legs with his arms wrapped around her. They talked about life and love until they settled into a comfortable silence. It was as if Lucius had never threatened Hermione. They were happy and at peace. Draco nestled his face into Hermione's neck.

Hermione sighed. This was turning out to be a good day. When the sky turned dark, they walked toward the castle. They kissed before going inside and going their separate ways in the Great Hall.

During dinner, a large, brown owl swooped down and presented Hermione with a small scribbled on parchment. Surprised, Hermione took the letter, not knowing what to expect.

_I know about you and Draco. If you don't want your two Golden boys to find out, stop seeing him Mudblood. This is our final warning. Go back into the mud where you belong, Mudblood whore._

Hermione read the letter four times and by the second time, she had furious tears in her eyes.

Draco watched Hermione get a letter during dinner and then watched as her face went from being surprised to shock to angry to miserable. He saw tears fill her eyes and her lip quiver.

She quickly stood up and left. A few minutes later, Draco stood up and mumbled something to Pansy about a stomachache before hastily leaving.

Draco found Hermione in an empty classroom, pacing back and forth. Draco took the letter from her clenched fist, read it, and almost cried. Why was this happening? Why couldn't he just be with Hermione?

He sat down and thought about the situation for a few minutes before he spoke.

"They should know Hermione. They will be happy for you. You found love!"

"No Draco" she sneered, spinning around to face him. She looked at him for a moment before speaking again, "No! They could never understand. I love them both so much. They are my best friends and they loathe you, they despise you. If they ever found out, I would lose them. I can't do this Draco! Everything points to this not being right! My family is threatened and now I could lose the two people who have been my brothers for the past seven years!"

Her face was covered in hot tears and he could feel the tears in his own eyes well up.

He quickly stood up and wiped her tears away, leaving his hand on her cheek.

"I love you, Draco. I'll see you in class."

She walked away leaving a confused and furious Draco for the second time in a week.

Harry and Ron were in the common room playing exploding snap when Hermione walked in and plopped into a chintz armchair crying her heart out.

"What's wrong, Mione?" Harry asked rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm a really good friend, aren't I?"

"Yeah, Mione. Why? What happened?" Ron asked dimly.

She wiped her tears before looking at Ron's questioning face. Then before she could do anything, he leaned in and kissed her square on the lips.


	5. Memories and Kisses

**I only own the plot. Rowling is the genius, not me.**

_She wiped her tears before looking at Ron's questioning face. Then before she could do anything, he leaned in and kissed her square on the lips._

Hermione jumped away from Ron and looked at him in shock.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just that..." he turned red and muttered something.

"I didn't catch that last bit, Ronald Weasley."

Harry shifted, looking uncomfortable then mumbling something about "Snape" and "essay" he slid away.

"I just said that ihavelikedyouareallylongtimeandsomethingsnappedsoikissedyou." He said it really fast and loud.

She frowned at him and he started over, "Hermione, I have liked you for a really long time and when you were crying something just snapped. I had to make you feel better and I just kissed you."

Hermione was quiet.

He left her and she wiped the old tears from her cheeks. She loved Ron and Harry. They were her support system. Okay, maybe they were oblivious and dull, but she grew up with them and they were her family. She truly loved Draco but when it came down to it Ron and Harry were more important. Right?

Sighing, she situated herself so she was more comfortable, then she closed her eyes.

_She was working particularly hard on an essay for potions. Snape had only assigned the students three feet but she was way into her seventh and she just couldn't stop. Flipping through pages so fast that they didn't make a noise, her eyes reading paragraphs from the pages that her eyes seemed blurred, she started writing more facts down. _

_Hermione was so into her work and research she hardly noticed that Draco had sat down one table away. A note floated into her lap, _

_Hey Hermione._

_She looked around the very crowded library and understood why he hadn't sat down next to her. She wrote back her greeting and magicked the piece of parchment to his table. When she got it back, there was a drawing of Draco battling a dragon to save Hermione. She smiled and shook her head before turning back to her research._

_The time passed quickly and she soon found that it was dark outside. Arms wrapped around her body and she leaned into the touch. She knew it was Draco. Nobody else's arms were quite like this. It felt so right. They were in love._

Hermione's eyes jerked open and she sighed. It seemed that every time she closed her eyes, she saw him and her in a memory. Or perhaps it was a desire. Maybe she wanted him to hold her again.

_It won't work! _She miserably tried to convince herself. Normally Hermione was strong with good willpower but this was too much. She cared too much for her family and friends. She didn't want anyone to get hurt but that couldn't be helped. Someone would always get hurt. **Always**. And now it was Ron who was nursing hurt feelings over her. How could she tell them now? How could she convince them that Draco was the one for her when Ron, who was funny and charming (in his own doofy way), was there aching for Hermione?

She walked up to her dormitory and collapsed onto her bed. A million thoughts penetrated her mind and memories danced in front of her eyes like a movie.

She thought about Draco and all the good times, about how she deeply cared for him; but then she started thinking about Ron. **He **was her best friend, besides Harry, and she knew that they had many good times together.

Hermione touched her lips, remembering the kiss Ron had planted a little over an hour ago. The kiss had been nice, but it wasn't like Draco's kisses. Ron's kiss was soft and gentle and she liked it, because she knew it was filled with his clumsy love. She adored Ron. He had been there and yes they had bad moments but it was overall an amiable relationship.

Then her thoughts moved to Draco. He would grab her by the back of the neck and kiss her with passion, with fire. And every time he kissed her, she melted. She knew that he deeply loved her.

With her heart aching, Hermione shook off her shoes and moved under the covers.

_Is any of this worth it? _

Her last thought before she slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Convincing Her

**I only own the plot. Rowling is the genius, not me.**

Hermione woke up the next morning with an idea on the brain. Plain and simple, she would stop getting involved with boys. She did not need them. Hermione did not need another person to complete her. All boys did was cause problems, heartache and distraction from her schoolwork.

Yawning, she stumbled out of her bed and into the bathroom. Tomorrow was Halloween and as revenge, she decided that she would look absolutely scrumptious to throw it in the faces of all the boys who hurt her. She washed her face and looking into the mirror, she smiled. She wasn't an ugly mudblood any more, well she never was but now she saw some of the beauty Draco always told her she had.

She had soft, pale skin set with light freckles, a dazzling smile, and big, beautiful eyes the color of milk chocolate. She found herself thinking about how beautiful she was. _Jeez, how conceited can one person be?_

_Draco rubbed off on me. _She giggled and set out to put on her school robes. _Oh, yes he did. _

She instantly chastised herself for such inappropriate thoughts. Boys were bad. Hermione was a strong and independent woman and she wouldn't date either Draco or Ron.

Deciding to skip breakfast, Hermione sat outside of her first class with her nose buried in a book. "Hi Hermione" she imagined Draco saying her name with his silky, sensuous voice. She sighed with remembrance.

"I said hi. Normally people would respond." She looked up to see him and laughed to herself for thinking that she had imagined it. She looked around to see if they were alone and upon seeing that they were, she quickly stood up. Stormy grey eyes met light brown ones in a battle of emotions.

"Stop this Hermione."

"Stop what?"

"Stop avoiding me! It's been three weeks! It's like you want to end this! But I know you don't! I want you so bad, all of you, anywhere, anytime and I can't. I can only have you a little bit here and there. I'm telling you that I love you and you can't fully say it back." He sighed in exasperation.

"Draco, I'm not avoiding you. And don't say that. I am not a liar, when I tell you that I love you, it is because I do. You think I want to keep you a secret? Ron kissed me! He kissed me! Because he didn't know that it was you who has my heart. But I cannot tell them! You made the mistake of telling your father and my family was threatened. I would die if anything happened to you!" Thick, wet tears started pouring from her eyes, leaving sticky trails down her face.

"But once you tell them, the threats will be empty! Weasley and Potter will help protect you from my father. Please Hermione! What do I have to do to be with you?"

"Draco-"

He quickly cut her off, "I shouldn't have to convince you to love me. I shouldn't have to convince you to be with me."

Panic erupted in Hermione's very being. It was one thing for her to cut him out of her life because she could change her mind, but if he was ending it, it would be permanent.

He started to walk away when she made a quick decision. She reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned around and her lips collided with his.

She frantically placed kisses all over his face, with her arms wrapped firmly around his neck.

"You don't have to convince me. I love you."She whispered before resuming her kiss frenzy.

"I love you too. Sometimes it hurts knowing this has to be a secret. But I love you so much Hermione."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her with her face in his chest; he kissed the top of her head.

"Hermione!?!?"

She quickly looked over to see Ron and Harry standing down the corridor open-mouthed and angry. She let go of Draco and looked down ashamed.

"What in the bloody hell is going on Hermione?"

She flushed furiously and looked up at them.

"Ronald, calm down."

Ron looked on at her angrily, Harry just stood there shocked.

"Draco and I are" she paused, "together." She said with an air of finality.

"Since when has he been Draco?" Harry regained himself.

"Yeah! And how long has this been going on?!" Ron shouted mindlessly.

"Since last year." She said defiantly.

Ron turned red and Harry clenched his fists.

"Draco, you should go into the classroom. I need to talk to my friends." Hermione spoke to him without looking at him. He nodded and left. Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at Harry and Ron.

They looked at her in shock.

"Hermione, what are-"

"Listen to me, you guys are my best friends, you're like brothers to me. I love you both so much."

Ron was shaking with anger.

"Calmis fellanio!" She flicked her wand at Ron and Harry.

They both calmed down.

"I love him. He loves me. We want to be together. But I need both of your support. I know it will take some getting used to, so I will give you some space. But please forgive me, I can see how this might hurt you both."

Harry and Ron were just too shocked to say anything. They watched Hermione walk into the class then looked at each other.

"Ron, she's right. It's tough but we have to be there for her."

"But I love her Harry."

"Then maybe you can win her over but not if you're acting like an idiot. Show her that you have grown up and that you can handle this."

Ron nodded and then after a moment, they went into the classroom.

That night Hermione sunk low between her sheets and thought about the day. Her relationship had been ousted to the two people who actually mattered and they were acting mature about it.

Hermione was surprised.


	7. Let Your Love Linger Here

**I only own the plot. Rowling is the genius, not me.**

The first thing that popped into Hermione's head the next day was "It's Halloween!"

She got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. She washed her face and used a quick spell to tame her big curls.

She went back into her room and transfigured a naughty outfit from a pillowcase. A short, black dress that was low-cut and tight, it was the perfect Halloween costume. She added a witch hat, and some black heels and peach lipstick. Then Hermione "the Bookworm" Granger walked out of her dormitory and down the stairs, shocking everyone.

When Hermione got to the common room, she heard a loud squeal before Ginny hugged her tightly.

"Awwww, little Hermy is growing up!!"

"Haha, very funny."

"No really, Hermione, you look amazing."

"Really? Good, I want everyone to know that I am more than a nerd."

"Everyone is going to change their minds about you, Herm. You're sexy." Ginny laughed.

"Thanks, Gin. Hopefully today will be a good day."

"Malfoy is going to eat his heart out."

"Ginny!? How do you know?" Hermione was nervous.

Ginny waved her hand around, "Pansy found out and was complaining to Millicent in the bathroom on the fourth floor. Everyone will know by now. "

Hermione gritted her teeth before realizing that this shouldn't ruin her day. At least this way they could be seen together and not have some huge secret life behind everyone's back.

"C'mon Ginny. Let's go down to breakfast."

Most of the students at Hogwarts were dressed up for Halloween, but the most shocking person was Hermione. When she entered the Great Hall, there was a great outbreak of conversation.

"Hi Malfoy." Ginny said quietly to someone over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione turned around excitedly, "Hi Draco."

"Is it my birthday?" He said with a smirk.

"You're silly." She laughed at his shocked face. "Do you like my costume?"

"Hermione, you look incredible."

Hermione hugged him tightly then pulled away.

"See you later?"

He looked her in the eyes, "You bet."

All of Draco's classes dragged on. He couldn't wait for tonight. He knew they would make love for the first time.

After the Halloween feast, Hermione excused herself from her friends and left the Great Hall in search of her Draco.

She turned down a corridor and a pair of arms grabbed her and covered her mouth before she could scream. Hermione's heart was beating wildly against her chest. She was terrified of what was going to happen. Hermione was dragged up to the seventh floor and shoved into the darkened room of requirement. Then she heard the Draco's ragged breathing.

"Hermione, I couldn't stop thinking about you all day."

"Draco Malfoy! You scared me. I didn't have any idea what was going to happen to me!" She chastised, her face contorted in fear.

He smiled apologetically, nearing her with open arms.

"That outfit makes my mouth water."

She smiled seductively and noticed the bed in the corner. Seeing this, she laughed.

She went and sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for him to come over. He threw her pointy hat on the floor and then ran his hands through her thick hair. She tilted her head back and grabbed his neck pulling his face to hers. They kissed deeply, his fingers creeping up her inner thigh. She pulled him on top of her and kept kissing him, her fingers slipped into his shirt to touch his hot skin. He kissed her neck and slowly slipped her dress off. She fumbled with his belt and yanked his pants and boxers off. They were both filled with a raging desire. She ripped off his shirt and once again pulled him on top of her. He kissed her collar bone as their bodies slowly came together. Their lips connected and with each movement, they felt ecstasy. Afterwards, they fell asleep together with their naked bodies pressed against each other and their arms entwined.

Hermione and Draco crept out of the Room of Requirement very early the next morning and parted after sharing a small kiss.

Upon entering the common room, Hermione's smile instantly disappeared when she saw two frowning best friends sitting in front of the dying fire.

"Where have you been?"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"What were you doing?"

"Were you with the ferret?"

"What were you doing with HIM?!"

Hermione glared at Harry and Ron. "Bloody hell! I am capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you two tracking my every move."

Hermione flounced up the stairs and slammed her door. Falling onto her bed she touched her face and remembered last night. She could still feel where his lips had lingered; still feel where his fingers had touched.

She blushed.

Hermione was happy.


	8. She's Just My Best Friend, Nothing More

**Thanks much to those who added me to their story alerts. :) Read & Review. Oh and enjoy!**

**I only own the plot. Rowling is the genius, not me.**

Draco was sitting in his dormitory looking through a book when a loud rapping on the window broke him from his reverie. A large, brown owl was flapping outside, trying to deliver a letter. He opened the window and the owl flew in and perched itself atop the wardrobe.

_That owl looks so familiar._ Draco thought before reaching out and taking the letter. After the owl flew away, he shut the window and went back to his bed. He sat down and unfolded it.

In an unfamiliar scrawl, the note read: _It doesn't matter that the golden boys found out. We are not pleased. Stop seeing the mudblood or else you will both regret it._

Draco realized that the owl had been familiar because it was the same owl who delivered that nasty note to Hermione a while back. He scrunched up the note in his fist and stormed down to the common room where he found Blaise and Pansy.

"What's wrong, Drakey?" Pansy simpered.

"Don't call me that, Pansy." He sighed as he sat down next to Blaise on the couch.

"What's up, man?"

Draco didn't respond. Pansy swooped down next to Draco and started playing with his hair.

"Drakey, talk to us, we're your best friends." More silence. "Well we used to be before that mudblood bitch got in the way." She snarled.

Draco shoved her away and stood up, looking at his friends with anger and disbelief.

"Don't you dare talk about Hermione that way!"

Blaise stood up and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Look, Draco, we're confused here. Maybe Pansy," He threw a disgruntled look her way, "shouldn't have called her that but how do you think we feel? You just up and ditched us for someone like her."

"What do you mean someone like her?" Draco started getting heated.

"Whoa, I meant a Gryffindor, a close friend to scarhead. I'm not talking about her blood." He said it sincerely even though his eyes flashed at the word blood.

Draco glared at Blaise, then at Pansy before deciding to sit back down. He put his face in his hands.

"I don't know what to do." He said with a voice of utter defeat.

They waited for him to elaborate. He didn't.

Pansy broke the silence first, "Draco, let us help you. Tell us what's going on."

"Yeah come on. Oh mighty Slytherin King Malfoy, let me and Pansy help you."

Draco chuckled before his serious demeanor returned. "My father, most obviously, doesn't want Hermione and me to be together." He paused. "And now both of us have received these hate letters from some stranger threatening us to break up or else. It's so frustrating!"

Blaise and Pansy both looked at their friend with contemplation.

"Blaise go away." Pansy insisted. "Please, just for a few moments."

He looked at her blankly. "Okay, I'm going to the library. I'll see you later Draco. Good luck."

Draco looked at Pansy expectantly but was shocked to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Pansy, what-"

She held up her hand, cutting him off. "Do you love her?" She whispered.

He averted his eyes from hers. "Look at me, Draco."

He looked into her watery eyes and remembered the torrid relationship they had during their fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts. He thought he had loved her, but he felt something for Hermione that he had never felt before.

"Yes."

Pansy leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, softly. He surprised himself by responding in kind. After a minute, she pulled away. Her eyes searched in his for the answer she needed.

"Did you feel anything at all?"

"It was a nice kiss, Pansy, but that's all. It was just a nice kiss."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she struggled to look anywhere but Draco.

"Pansy, you want it to mean something. You want to be able to feel it everywhere. When I kiss Hermione, I feel something deep inside me moving about. When we kiss, I swear our souls touch." He flushed with embarrassment at how sappy he had just sounded.

Pansy smiled at him through her tears. "You have never said something to me so honest. You really are a good friend, Draco."

He stood up and pulled her into a hug. He tried to tell her everything in this hug, everything that he couldn't say; like how much she actually meant to him and how much he loved her, as a best friend. She pulled back and kissed his cheek before gathering up her stuff and making her way to the staircase, leading up to the girls' dormitories.

She started up the stairs, before looking back and saying, "I was really jealous. But I'm not anymore."

"That's good Pansy."

She half-smiled. "I'll stop sending the hateful notes, Draco."

With that, she quickly walked up the stairs leaving a very angry and shocked Draco in her midst.


	9. Decisions, Decisions

**I only own the plot. Rowling is the genius, not me.**

_Pansy. It was Pansy._

Draco sat on the couch in disbelief. At first, he was very angry at Pansy for betraying him like that but then relief rushed through Draco. He jumped up and rushed out of the common room in search of Hermione.

He went to the library first and was surprised that she was not there. He looked in the Great Hall before looking outside, near their tree. He was starting to get worried. He went back to the castle, pondering his girlfriend's whereabouts.

Sucking up his pride, he approached the Gryffindor table and spoke to Weasley's sister.

"Hey Weasley. Have you seen Hermione?"

She glared at him. "My name is Ginny."

When she didn't say anything else, he groaned in exasperation.

"Alright, Ginny, have you seen Hermione?"

"Well actually, no I haven't."

He snarled at her, "You made me ask the question twice just to waste my time, you insufferable hag!"

"Draco!" He spun around and found himself face to face with a fuming Hermione.

"Apologize to Ginny."

He stared at her incredulously. She looked at him expectantly.

"No." Then he walked away.

She followed him out into the corridor. "What is wrong with you?" Hermione demanded.

"I have my pride, Granger. I'm not going to apologize to that blood traitor." He spat maliciously. Quickly falling back into his old Slytherin mindset.

She looked at him with hurt and anger. "Fine, Malfoy, act like the jerk we all know you are! You're a real arse!"

"Hermione, look, I'm sorry for-"

"Oh, _Malfoy,_ don't apologize to little ol muddy me." She turned on her heel and stomped away.

Draco threw his hands up in frustration. "What's wrong with everyone today?!"

A few hours later, Draco approached Hermione in the library. He sat across from her and waited for her to acknowledge him. When she didn't, he spoke quietly, "Hermione."

She threw him a fleeting look before turning back to her book.

"Hermione, even though I'm with you, I, I-" He sighed, unaware of how to say what he needed to say. "I know I'm dating someone like you. I mean, uh. Dammit!"

"Someone like me, Draco?"

"Yeah, a Gryffindor, Potter's best friend." He said, quoting Blaise. She looked at him evenly and he felt as though he should explain better. "Yes, we are together, and I love you so much. Nevertheless, my views have not changed. I am still the enemy."

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "But you aren't. You are not evil. You're kind and amazing and you aren't going to be a death eater. Right?"

He looked away from her and started fidgeting. "It's my fate, Hermione."

"It's not. You have a choice."

"I never had a choice!" he said raising his voice, earning him a glare from Madam Pince.

"Oh, but you do Draco. You can choose to be good or you can choose to do wrong." He started to speak but she cut him off, "I choose to hold my head up high and to do good for the sake of people's lives. It's cowardly to hide behind someone powerful especially when they use their power for murder. You have the _power_ to choose. But I won't be with you if you choose evil."

He sat quietly thinking about what she said.

"Meet me at the astronomy tower at eleven. I love you." Then he quickly left the library.

Hermione stared after him and thought about their conversation. Then she thought about how she would manage to get to the astronomy tower after hours.

At dinner that night, Hermione kept fidgeting until Ron told her to quit it.

She leaned over the table to whisper, "Harry, I need to borrow your cloak tonight."

He looked at her imploringly. "Should I even ask why?"

She shook her head. "Just let me borrow it please."

He nodded then took a swig of pumpkin juice.

She looked up and down the Slytherin table and was disappointed that Draco wasn't present at dinner. Barely touching her food, Hermione stayed at the table until her friends decided to climb back up to Gryffindor tower.

It was only eight thirty when they all got back to the common room; Hermione decided to go take a nap. When she lay in her bed, she found that she couldn't sleep. She wondered what Draco would say to her. She got lost in her thoughts, but was not surprised when her alarm clock announced to her that it was 10:30. She got up and walked over to her mirror.

She examined her reflection and found her outfit extremely appropriate for the occasion. She was wearing a grey shirt and a pair of leggings. As she put her hair into a messy bun, she realized her hands were shaking. She encouraged herself, "Come on, Hermione, nothing to be worried about."

She retrieved the invisibility cloak from Harry and slowly made her way to the astronomy tower. When she got to the top, she realized that she had arrived there first. She shed the cloak and leaned against the railing, looking at the night sky. The breeze was icy and she could see her breath rise in front of her, but she was enjoying it. She was so lost in her reverie that she didn't notice Draco until he grabbed her from behind and spun her around. His lips instantly met her forehead. She leaned into him. They stood holding each other for a long time before Draco broke their comfortable silence.

"Hermione." He murmured softly, "My Hermione." He sounded sad. She looked at his face and reached up to cup his cheek.

"Draco, what's going on in here?" She said as she placed her other hand on his chest, above his heart.

"You were right. Everything you said in the library was true." He hesitated.

"Pansy was the one who sent the letter to you." Hermione was thrown off by the change in direction of the conversation.

"What does that have to do with the library conversation?"

"It has everything to do with it! It's sides! Everyone has chosen their side! Being with me has put you in danger from my side! Being with you has put me in danger of your side! We are from different worlds! Different sides, Hermione!"

"No, Draco. You still have a choi-"

"I never did, Hermione."

"So does that mean-"

He cut her off again, "Yes."

"I thought you loved me?" Her tears were building up but she wouldn't let them spill yet.

"No. I love you. Not past tense. I will always love you. But I have accepted my future."

"My future is with you, Draco. Please don't do this." She pleaded.

"Hermione Granger, I love you. You are beautiful, kind, selfless, and amazing in every way. If the circumstances were different, I know we would get married and have children and buy a big house and grow old together." The tears started falling from her eyes but she remained silent. "And I know that we would have this perfect, happy life together. Merlin, I live there, in that life with you every time I dream. But right here, right now, it can't be like that. We have been traveling on the same path for a while but now there is a fork in the road. My life is one way and yours is the other."

"No, Draco. Please."

He looked at her with such hurt and love in his eyes. She collapsed against the railing. He sat down and pulled her next to him. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on top of her knees. Tears were spilling onto her pants but she didn't make a move to wipe them from her cheeks. She let them flow. Draco tightened his grip around Hermione's body as he rested his head on hers.

After a few moments of silence, only punctuated by her sobs, Hermione shoved him away and hastily got to her feet.

"Get off me ferret." She said angrily. "You think that you can break up with me then comfort me? Tell me how that works out? How am I supposed to be without you? I love you."

"Hermione, this is hurting me too. Please this is our last night together. Let's enjoy each other's company."

She looked at him in disbelief. "How am I supposed to concentrate in class, Draco? We have classes together." She started rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Hermione. The Dark Lord has summoned me."

Hermione's eyes were wide with rage and confusion.

"I have to do it. He will kill me. He'll kill my father."

More tears spilled from her eyes, as she furiously shook her head back and forth.

"He will, Hermione. This is my future. This is it. Please understand."

He slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and he wiped away her tears. "No more. I'm not worth your tears." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

_This is it, my last kiss with Draco Malfoy. _She pressed her body up against him and concentrated on how she felt. Her heart was aching but right now, she was seeing fireworks. They were made for each other. His lips were meant to kiss hers. His hand was meant to hold hers. They were corresponding puzzle pieces. _How can he not feel this? _She felt his tears on her face and realized that she was wrong.

He definitely felt it.


	10. I'll Fight To Your Death

_This is it, my last kiss with Draco Malfoy. _She pressed her body up against him and concentrated on how she felt. Her heart was aching but right now, she was seeing fireworks. They were made for each other. His lips were meant to kiss hers. His hand was meant to hold hers. They were corresponding puzzle pieces. _How can he not feel this? _She felt his tears on her face and realized that she was wrong.

He definitely felt it.

* * *

It had been three months since Hermione had climbed down the long winding Astronomy tower staircase. Three months since she numbly found her way back to the Gryffindor tower. Three months since she had crawled into her bed, willing death to claim her. It had been three months, and it still hurt.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and quickly found her way over to her friends. She sat down next to Ron, who immediately planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him briefly before she put some food on her plate and dug in. When Hermione looked up and saw Harry's shocked expression, she was confused. She followed his eyes and instantly choked on her sandwich. Ron looked at Hermione with jealousy as he grabbed her arm and whispered, "Don't go."

Draco Malfoy was back. After disappearing in the middle of the night, three months ago, after no word from him in three months, his pompous figure was sitting smack dab in the middle of the Slytherin table. He was surrounded by his fellow Slytherins, telling them stories about where he had been, and what he had done. He threw his head back and laughed.

Hermione admired his beauty. He was so blindingly handsome, it hurt to look at him. Draco was blatantly ignoring her and this caused the pain she was already feeling to increase by tenfold. After he stopped laughing, he turned his face towards her and caught her eye.

The look was fleeting. He turned back to his friends as if she was nothing to him. As if what they had shared was nothing. The anger Hermione felt almost completely erased the heartbreak as she shook off Ron's hand and stood up. Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked at her nervously.

"Hermione, sit down. Don't make a scene."

"Harry Potter, shut up." With that she walked the length of the table before turning towards _his _table. When she reached his group of friends, her bravery faltered before she saw that Pansy had her hand intimately placed on his thigh. Fury erupted from her very core as she put her hands on her hips and demanded loudly, "Excuse me oh mighty ferret king. I need to speak with you."

The look on his face was priceless. He looked angry, shocked, and another emotion that Hermione didn't notice, hurt.

"Anything you want to say to me, Granger, can be said in front of my friends here."

"Okay, fine. You are disgusting Malfoy. You come to the library in the middle of the night and cry to me during your time of need." Draco's face flushed from embarrassment but she continued. "Then you force me to fall in love with you. You tell your father about me, who threatens to hurt my family and then you beg me to stay with you. We make love together and then a few weeks later you break up with me and I hold you as YOU cry. As you tell me there is no other way. I comfort you. Then you have the nerve to show up here. And act as though you are a goddamn king? Fuck you."

The words spilled out hastily but full of anger. She knew she had humiliated him. Draco opened his mouth to speak but she pulled her hand back and slapped him so hard that the sound reverberated throughout the entire hall. Then she ran out of the hall and slipped into the first empty classroom she could find.

She collapsed onto a chair and let the tears flow. Her head filled with angry and hurt thoughts about Draco. _Why didn't he tell me he was coming back? Is he done being evil? Is he going to continue school now? Why is my heart going crazy for him still? I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! _The rest of her thoughts turned into a blur as she gave in to the body shaking sobs that had come to the surface.

When Hermione calmed down, she stared at the desk in front of her for a long time before she heard the scrape of the opening door. She instantly turned around and grabbed her wand when she saw who stood in the doorway.

"Hermione," he started softly.

She looked at him with venom. "Get away from me Draco."

He strode into the room and closed the door behind him. "Let me speak Herm."

"No." She tried to get past him but he grabbed her arm. Using her wand, she reached up and jabbed him in the eye.

"OW!"

Hermione tried to stifle the giggle that was about to erupt.

"I cannot believe you just bloody poked me in the eye with your wand!" He said angrily as he rubbed his eye with his fist.

"Believe it ferret boy. It happened. Now let go of me."

He shoved her arm away and moved to block the door.

"Hermione. Baby, please listen."

She stopped trying to get past him and looked at him in shock. "Baby?"

He ignored her expression and started talking. "Hermione. It was a mistake. You were a mistake."

She slapped him across the face. "You came to me." She went to slap him again but he grabbed her hand.

"Please let me finish." He paused waiting for her interruption. There was none so he continued. "You were a mistake. I was never supposed to fall in love with anyone, let alone you. That is what the mistake was. But I did. It happened. And I don't regret even a second of our relationship."

"But it's over Malfoy. Did you come back for me? Because if you did well--" He put his finger to her lips.

"I'm not done Hermione. When I left a few months ago, I reported to _him_. But I found it difficult to do his bidding. The love we shared changed me. When it came to killing and torturing, I couldn't do it."

Hermione's eyes softened.

He looked down, ashamed of his failure. But when he looked up there was a new gleam in his eyes.

"So he sent me back to school. I am still his, Herm. I am still under his reign. But I'm back. I want to be with you while I can."

He tenderly touched her face. He leaned in to kiss her but she backed away. "Now it's your turn to listen." He nodded solemnly.

"When you left for that side. To be against good, you broke my heart. You left me alone when I thought that you had loved me. When I clearly remember you saying you would love me until that last rose died. You left. And not because you had to. Because you chose to. You chose to become a monster." Tears started streaming down her face but she kept her voice steady. "So okay. I understand that you're back now. But know this Draco Malfoy. I will keep fighting for what is right, for all that is good. I will fight until the day I die. And when it comes down to the end and we partake in battle, when we come face to face, I will fight. I will fight to your death."

Hermione's breathing was uneven as she staggered back and fell into a chair. Her body shook with rage as she wiped away the tears.

Draco looked at her with uneasy eyes. His heart broke as he listened to her break down what had happened. He knew they were enemies but he had thought that had ultimately changed. He had no will to fight her. He hadn't the strength. He rather die. But hearing how she would readily fight him to his death, scared him. He loved her with the whole of his being but she had fallen out of love with him?

"Hermione?" he whispered quietly as he walked over and knelt in front of her. She looked up at him with a resigned expression. He moved his body closer to her and rested his elbows on her knees. Draco cupped her face in his hands and tentatively kissed her forehead. Then her cheek, then he placed one small kiss on her lips. He kissed her again, lingering a little longer, trying to get her to react. The next kiss was deep, and he felt electricity fill his body, his mind on fire. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face closer. Their lips moved together in passion. All the anger and sadness either of them felt dissipated. This was how it was supposed to be.

They kissed for a long time before Hermione pulled away, licking at her swollen lips.

"Draco, don't ever kiss me again."

Draco looked at her, extremely confused. "But you kissed me back."

"I know. I'll always love you Draco."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well,-" she hesitated.

"Tell me Herm. Tell me what's going on."

She looked at him before running to the door of the classroom. On her way out, she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm with Ron now."


	11. Water and Sand

Draco didn't move from his kneeling position and remained inside the empty classroom for a long time after Hermione's confession. He swore that he could feel his heart literally tear in half. When he finally decided to move, he slowly dragged himself to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. Ignoring the confused looks from his housemates, he climbed the staircase until he reached his room and collapsed onto his bed.

_I have to win her back, _was his last thought before he passed into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione trudged through the empty courtyard on her way to Care of Magical Creatures trying to fight off the feelings of doubt and despair that had crept into her heart. Gryffindor had this class with Slytherin. She knew she would have to face them sooner or later, but after her meltdown at the Slytherin table, she knew that she was about to endure an hour of ridicule.

Sure enough when Hermione arrived at Hagrid's cabin, Pansy put her hands on her hips, jutted out her front teeth in true chipmunk fashion, and started mocking Hermione in a high-pitched voice, "Draco Malfoy, I'm so in love with you. Even though I am nothing more than a dirty mudblood." The other Slytherin girls started giggling as Hermione flushed in embarrassment.

"Hermione over here!" Ron glared at Pansy and waved her over to him.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." She kissed his cheek quickly and squeezed his hand. She turned around, searching for Harry but her surprised eyes met angry grey ones.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the look on Draco's face. _How dare he be angry! He knows I am with Ron now! _Her heart was racing as she looked pointedly at Draco, then turned to Ron, pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately. She pulled away from him and as she tried to catch her breath, Ron draped his arm around her shoulders.

She looked over at Draco and saw with satisfaction that he was beyond furious. If looks could kill, she would surely be dead ten times over. She also noted, with disappointment, that the whole time she was kissing Ron, she was thinking about Draco.

Draco reached for his wand, contemplating what spell he should use to curse Ron, but before he could do anything, the door to Hagrid's cabin banged open and a very sweaty and pale-faced Hagrid stepped out.

_Dumb oaf. He's late. _He started to redirect his anger towards Hagrid when he realized that Hagrid looked like he was about to faint.

"Are you okay, Professor?" Hermione's lovely voice cut through the sudden silence.

He shook his head as he sank onto his tiny porch.

"Is there going to be class today, Hagrid?" Ron excitedly asked.

Hagrid shook his head again and reached for a bucket that seemed to come out of nowhere. Seeing this caused the students to flee back to the castle.

Draco decided to cut the rest of his classes for the day, so he hiked over to the tree where he and Hermione once fell in love. He got so lost in his thoughts and memories that he didn't even notice them approaching. Their angry voices broke him out of his trance.

"Ron, go to class. We all know that **I **can afford to miss a few but you definitely cannot."

"Herm, where are you going? Come on, if we're going to ditch, we might as well do something fun."

"I need to think Ron! Leave me alone."

Draco stood up just before they came into sight. He reached for his wand an instant before Ron did and had him pinned to the tree, wand at his throat, all before Hermione could even register what had just happened.

"Malfoy!"

"Hermione." He nodded at her casually. He snarled into Ron's face, "Look you arse, Hermione is way too good for you. If she needs time to think then let her." He let go of his neck and shoved him away.

"Oh shove off ferret. Mind your own damn business."

"Ron, please go to class, I'll see you at dinner time."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him!"

"I can handle him, please go Ron."

Draco glared at Ron. "Go on Weasel. Listen with your big boy ears."

Hermione shot Draco a look filled with fury.

"Please Ronald. For me? I just need to clear my head." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. They stayed locked in their fiery embrace for a long time.

Finally, Ron pulled away, spluttering as he stumbled off to his next class.

She watched him leave before turning back to Draco who had settled in at the base of the tree.

"You don't have to kiss him in front of me." He whispered.

Hermione was about to make a snappy retort but she saw the hurt written all over his face. She felt the crack in her heart deepen. She sat down next to him and regarded him with heavy eyes.

"I know Draco."

"What, no ferret king? Why are we back to Draco?"

"No matter what you think, you will always be my first love."

"I had a dream about you last night. Want to hear it?"

Hermione studied his face. _Maybe we can be friendly? I mean we are having a nice conversation right now. _"And Merlin, he is so gorgeous." She blushed as she realized that aloud. Draco smirked but ignored her comment.

"Okay, tell me about this dream." She sighed.

"It was just you and me. On some island, somewhere. The sand was white and the water was warm. We practically lived in our swimsuits. We would lay in each other's arms on the beach. There was no," Draco paused and looked at Hermione's sad expression. "evil. Nothing that could stop us from being together. It was nice. It was simple. We had all the time in the world to do nothing but love each other."

After he was done telling her about his dream, they sat comfortably in silence for a long time. When he finally looked over at her, he saw the sparkling tears on her face.

Draco lifted his hand and brushed away a tear from Hermione's cheek. "Don't cry."

She frowned.

"Draco, I. I-I I love." She stopped, unsure of how to proceed.

"Hermione." He muttered into her hair. He ran his finger over her lips and traced her cheek. He leaned in close to kiss her. But she pulled back.

"We can go slow, I just want us to work."

"No."

"Stop this Hermy. Stop. I know you love me. I won't be around long. I know I'm the enemy so kill me when the time is right. But for now give in. Don't hide your feelings and definitely do not parade around with Weasel! Be with me. I, I need you."

"This doesn't change anything Draco. I will fight for good. I will take as many of your people down as I can. Even if that includes" she paused and gazed at him imploringly, "you. If I have to, I will."

"I know, I know."

Hermione looked at him and hesitantly smiled. She kissed the tip of his nose.

"You have to make me want to be with you. Let the courtship begin." She got up, dusted off the back of her robes, and made off to the castle.

Draco just looked at her retreating figure with shock.

"Are you kidding me?"


	12. Let Me Love You

_"You have to make me want to be with you. Let the courtship begin." She got up, dusted off the back of her robes, and made off to the castle._

_Draco just looked at her retreating figure with shock._

_"Are you kidding me?"_

Courtship? Draco didn't have even the slightest clue where to begin. She was already in love with him, what else could he do? At least those were his thoughts.

Hermione was sneaky about it. She knew it would take a while for him to come up with something so she had plenty of time to figure out what to do with Ron.

_Three days later…_

"Ron! Please chew with your mouth closed. You are making me lose my appetite." Hermione groaned. Harry laughed appreciatively.

"Herm, if he hasn't learned by now, he never will. Welcome to the next fifty years of your life."

Ron looked up at the pair of them and smiled. Hermione tittered and turned back to her pudding.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron went back to jovial, light conversation when a crackling, as though from a muggle school PA system, made the Great Hall fall silent.

_You're just too good to be true…_

Hermione instantly dropped her head into her hands. The only muggle movie that she and Draco had ever seen together was Ten Things I Hate About You.

_Cant take my eyes off of you, _

_You'd be like heaven to touch,_

_I want to hold you so much._

Hermione cursed herself for sharing her one muggle guilty pleasure flick with him, of course he would use it against her. She finally got the courage to look around but still no Draco in sight.

_At long last love has arrived,_

_And I thank Merlin I'm alive,_

_Youre just too good to be true,_

_Cant take my eyes off of you.._

By now, it was quite apparent that the silky, drawling voice over the speakers was none other than Draco Malfoy and one look at Miss Hermione Granger gave up the jig. She was bright red and was trying to hide her face in her hands.

Needless to say, by the time Draco finally sauntered in, finishing out the song, and sashaying his way over to the Gryffindor table, Ron was shaking with anger.

And when Draco held out his hand and Hermione took it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

_Let me love you baby, let me love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu._

But when Draco Malfoy pulled Hermione Granger close to his chest and kissed her,

Ron exploded.


End file.
